dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Weller
Peter Frederick Weller, Ph.D (born 24 June 1947) is an American film and stage actor, television director, and art historian. He played Stan Liddy, a corrupt police officer, on Showtime's original series DEXTER. Appearances Season Five: * "First Blood" * "Everything is Illumenated" * "Circle Us" * "Take It!" * "Teenage Wasteland" * "In the Beginning" * "Hop a Freighter" * "The Big One" Career Weller has appeared in more than 70 films and television series. Films His movie credits include roles in Firstborn (1984), The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984), RoboCop (1987), RoboCop 2 (1990), Naked Lunch (1991), The New Age (1994), Mighty Aphrodite (1995), The Order (2003), Man of God (2005), Undiscovered (20005), The Hard Easy (2006), Prey (2007), Once Fallen (2010), Forced to Fight (2011), Dragon Eyes (2012), Star Trek Into Darkness (2013), Skin Trade (2015), and Yamasong: March of the Hollows (2017) TV Movies His TV movies include The Man Without a Country (1973), Kentucky Woman (1993), Apology (1996), Rainbow Drive (1990), Women and Men: Stories of Seduction (1990), Road to Ruin (1991), and The Poseidon Adventure (2005). Television His TV credits include roles on The Handler, Odyssey 5, Monk, Fringe, House, Psych, Franklin & Bash, Sleepy Hollow, 24, Sons of Anarchy, Longmire (both as a director and actor), and The Last Ship. Video Games * 2017: Wilson's Game * 2016: Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare * 2014: Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff Personal Life Weller was born in Stevens Point, Wisconsin, the son of Dorothy Jean (née Davidson), a homemaker, and Frederick Bradford Weller, a lawyer, federal judge, and career helicopter pilot for the United States Army. Weller had a "middle-class Catholic" upbringing. As a result of his father's army work, Weller spent many years abroad during his childhood. His family lived in Germany for several years before eventually moving to Texas, where he attended Alamo Heights High School in San Antonio. While enrolled at North Texas State University (now the University of North Texas), he played trumpet in one of the campus bands. He graduated with a Bachelor of Arts in Theatre and began his acting career after attending the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. In 2004, Weller completed a Master of Arts degree in Roman and Renaissance Art at Syracuse University, Florence Italy and occasionally taught courses in ancient history at the university. In 2007, Weller began a Ph.D. at UCLA, in Italian Renaissance Art History. In October 2013 he filed his dissertation, entitled "Alberti Before Florence: Early Sources Informing Leon Battista Alberti’s De pictura", and was awarded his doctorate in 2014. On his 59th birthday, Weller married his longtime girlfriend, actress Shari Stowe, at the Santa Maria Assunta church in Positano, Italy. Among the guests attending the wedding were Carrie Fisher and Marg Helgenberger. Trivia * He hosted the show Engineering an Empire on the History Channel. Awards and Nominations * 1993: Academy Award nomination for his direction of the short Partners, in which he also acted. * 1988: Saturn Award for Best Actor – RoboCop * 1992: Genie Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role – Naked Lunch * 1994: Academy Award for Best Live Action Short Film – Partners - Nominated * 2002: Independent Spirit Award for Best Supporting Male – Ivans XTC Gallery Liddy.jpg Peter Weller as Robocop.jpg|Peter Weller as Robocop Peter Weller 0.jpg Peter Weller.jpg Peter Weller2.jpg Peter Weller4.jpg Peter Weller5.jpg Peter Weller7.jpg Peter Weller8.jpg Peter Weller44.jpg Peter Weller2013.jpg Peter_Weller_2016.jpg Peter-Weller-2.jpg Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter